Chibis, sugarhighs, and a little insanity
by Dragon Child2
Summary: It just a little something I wrote in my free time. So this is just to show people how insane I am. ^_^ The title has changed, so the one I have it at the top of my story is no longer the real title, sorry. Anyway read, review, have fun. Nice flames aloud
1. What happens when you attack Seto

Christmas, Chibis, sugar highs, new friends, and a little insanity  
  
Written by Kitty  
  
Ch 1 What happens when you attack Seto.  
  
Kitty: Hi I'm Kitty as some of you may know already. I'm the Authoress of this story and the holder of the Millennium Sword. And I just wanted to welcome you and tell you to enjoy the madness. Oh and I'm not very good at thinking of tittles for chapters so if you can think of a better one then tell me please.  
  
Seto: Didn't you put this up already?  
  
Kitty: Yes Seto I did.  
  
Yami: Then what are you doing?  
  
Kitty: I had to take it down due to computer problems, so now I'm putting it back up. And my computer is fixed so it should stay up. ^_^  
  
Yami and Seto: Oh I see.  
  
Ryou: What does happen when you attack Seto? o.O  
  
Kitty: You'll see.  
  
Yugi: Am I in the story?  
  
Kitty: Yes.  
  
Yugi: Yay, ^_^ do I get presents?  
  
Kitty: We'll see. Well on with the fic. Bye byez, for now. ^_^ Oh and just you know Ryou is Bakura from the show and Bakura is his Yami, also Ishtar is Malik's Yami. I know most stories do it this way, but I didn't want anyone to be confused.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, wait I do own my cards. * Grabs her box of Yu-Gi-Oh cards and starts petting it * My precious. ^_^  
  
  
  
«·´`·.(*·.¸(`·.¸ ¸.·´)¸.·*).·´`·»«·´`·.(*·.¸(`·.¸ ¸.·´)¸.·*).·´`·»«·´`·.(*·.¸(`·.¸ ¸.·´)¸.·*).·´`·»  
  
  
  
Somewhere in the Kaiba mason.  
  
Yugi: HI ! ! ^_^ * Starts dancing around the room *  
  
Seto: o_O Ok, who gave him the sugar?  
  
Joey:* Tries to wipe the chocolate off his face *Um. no one.* Is interrupted by Seto *  
  
Seto: CHIHUAHUA!! How many times do I have to tell you, don't give Yugi sugar.  
  
Joey: Don't call me that * Goes to hit Kaiba, but he steps out of the way and Joey falls face first into the floor * Ow * Rubs his nose as it starts to bleed *  
  
Seto: * Snickers * Dumb dog  
  
Yugi: o_o Are you ok Joey?  
  
Joey: Ya, I'll be fine Yug. but I think my nose is broken * Give Seto an evil smirk that Yugi doesn't see *  
  
Seto: * Looks at Joey * Oh shit nik * Backs away as he looks down at the small, but pissed off Yugi *  
  
Yugi: * Turns to look at Seto * No one hurts my friends! !  
  
Seto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! * Runs from the extremely angry Aibou *  
  
Yugi: * Runs after him with a meat clever * Come back here.  
  
* Yami, Mokuba, Tristan, Tea, Ryou, Bakura, Mai, Malik and Ishtar (Yami Malik) walk into the room *  
  
Yami: What's going on in here, and were is Yugi?  
  
Seto: * Runs past screaming * AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Yami: o.O  
  
Yugi: * Runs by welding meat clever and looking completely evil * Come back here Kaiba!!!! This wont hurt a bit. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
Ryou: * Looks completely dumbfounded *Joey. What's going on? ^_^ * And sounds like he's sugar high as well *  
  
Joey: Kaiba called me a Chihuahua then * Point to his bloodied nose which no one had noticed yet {Don't ask how} * he almost broke my nose.  
  
All the Yami's: * Snicker *  
  
Tea: B.bl.blood * Faints hitting the floor with a thump *  
  
Ryou: Oh my. are you ok?  
  
Seto: * Suddenly collapses in front of the group panting and out of breath * Must. rest.  
  
Yami: Hello Kaiba * Grins as he hands Bakura and Ishtar each a frying pan *  
  
Bakura and Ishtar: * Jump for joy like two little kids that just got the worlds best birthday present * Yay* Walk over to Seto and smile evilly *  
  
Seto: Please. no. more.  
  
* Suddenly there's a bright flash of light and everyone (except Tea) covers there eyes *  
  
*The light slowly fades goes away, and Bakura and Ishtar are gone *  
  
Malik: * Blink blink * ?  
  
Ryou: Where'd they go? ;_;  
  
Seto: * Finally able to breath * Ha. ha ha. ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha  
  
Everyone (Except Tea): * Looks at Seto * ? ? ? * Looks to where Seto was looking * o.O  
  
Mokuba: * Giggles *  
  
Yami, Tristan, Joey, Malik: * Laugh hysterically * Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha  
  
Mai: Isn't that cute!!!!  
  
Yugi: * Walks up to the group * What going on, why is everyone laughing? And what happened to Tea? And who is that? * Points at a girl standing about three or four feet away from the gang *  
  
Everyone: * Stops laughing and looks at the girl *  
  
Tea: * Wakes up, and looks around a little dazed * What happened?  
  
* Crickets sound *  
  
Everyone: * Quite, still looking at the girl that is standing in front of them. She has soft grayish-purple eyes that show how spunky and hyper she can be, but at the same time hide something that she doesn't want people to know. She has white hair that goes just past her shoulders, and she about five and half feet tall. *  
  
Girl: * Looks at the group, smiles and flashes victory sign * Hi ! ! ! ! ^_^ \\//  
  
Joey: * Still looking puzzled about the girl answers Yugi's second question * Tea fainted when she saw my bloody nose.  
  
Yugi: Oh. * Walks over to the strange girl * Um. who. who are you?  
  
Everyone: * Nods *  
  
Girl: * Smile like she's on some sort of sugar high * ^_^ I'm Kitty ^_^  
  
Mai: * Hugging Joey and kisses his nose better * Where did you come from?  
  
Joey: ^_^  
  
Kitty: From the light! ^_^  
  
Yugi: What light?  
  
Ryou and Malik: The light that turned our Yami into chibies.  
  
Yugi: O.O * Just now notices the two chibi Yami's * Ha ha ha ha ha  
  
Chibi Bakura: * Sounds like a little kid * Don't waf at us or I'll steal your souw ! ! (soul)  
  
Chibi Ishtar: * Also sounds like a little kid * Ya!  
  
Mai and Tea: Awwwwwwww there so cute! ! ! ! * Huggles chibi Bakura and Ishtar *  
  
Chibi Bakura and Ishtar: ;_; Hewp us.  
  
Yugi: Um. Kitty how did you change Bakura and Ishtar into chibies?  
  
Kitty: I didn't ;_; * Pouts * My magic isn't that strong yet. * Starts smiling again * But it will be soon.  
  
Everyone: ?  
  
Ryou: Then who did?  
  
Kitty: Amethyst... my Yami! ^_^ She came from my millennium sword. * Shows everyone the millennium sword *  
  
Chibi Bakura and Ishtar: Oooo. shiny o.o ^_^  
  
Yugi: Can we meet her?  
  
Kitty: Ok * The sword glows for a moment and suddenly there's another girl standing next to kitty. She has deep violet eyes that were almost the opposite of Kitty's. They were dark, cold, and seemed almost empty, but as Kitty's did they held a secret deep inside. She had long white hair that goes down to her calves and she's about six and a half feet tall *  
  
Amethyst: * Glares at everyone except Seto, Yugi, Ryou and Mokuba *  
  
Kitty: Amethyst be nice.  
  
Amethyst * Nods *  
  
Ryou: Um. excuse me. Amethyst why did you turn our Yami's into Chibi's?  
  
Amethyst: * Looks at Ryou not glaring, but not overly about the question *  
  
Kitty: * Looks at Amethyst * They were going to hurt Seto.  
  
Amethyst: * Nods *  
  
Everyone ( Except Seto ): O.O  
  
Seto: * Blushes *  
  
Kitty: She likes him, * Looks at Ryou* just like I like you! ^_^ * Glomps Ryou *  
  
Ryou: * Blushes *  
  
Chibi Bakura: Yukies ! !  
  
Mokuba: * Tugs on Seto sleeve * Big brother. I'm hungry!  
  
Seto: Just a minute Mokuba and I'll get you something to eat.  
  
Kitty: I'll do it * Jumps up and down waving her arm in the air *  
  
Seto: o.O O. k.  
  
Kitty: * Grabs Mokuba's hand and they run to the kitchen *  
  
Chibi Bakura and Ishtar: We're hungwy to! !  
  
Ryou, Yugi, and Malik: * The same time * me to. * Look at each other * Jinx!  
  
Seto: * Rolls eyes and shakes his head * Go help your selves.  
  
* The chibies and the lights head to the kitchen. *  
  
Yami: o.O Jinx? What is that?  
  
Amethyst: * In an almost irritated voice * It's a thing kids say if they say a word at the same time. Don't ask why.  
  
Everyone: * Looks at Amethyst *  
  
Yami: She speaks.  
  
Seto: What was that noise?  
  
Amethyst: * Points to the bathroom *  
  
Yami: It came from there.  
  
Tristan: Don't worry its just Joey and Mai.  
  
Tea: O.O  
  
Seto: I was begging to wonder why food was mentioned and Joey didn't come running!!!  
  
Everyone: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha  
  
* Screams and laughing is heard from the kitchen. *  
  
Seto, and Yami: Oh. no! !  
  
Amethyst: * Looks worried *  
  
Everyone else: ?  
  
  
  
«·´`·.(¸.·´(¸.·* *·.¸)`·.¸).·´`·»«·´`·.(¸.·´(¸.·* *·.¸)`·.¸).·´`·»«·´`·.(¸.·´(¸.·* *·.¸)`·.¸).·´`·»  
  
  
  
Kitty: Oh. Hi! ! So how do you like it so far?  
  
Yugi: I liked it ^_^ Now can I have my Christmas present?  
  
Kitty: I don't have any for you yet, but maybe if you ask nice when the people review then they may send you and the others some.  
  
Yugi: Pwetty pwetty Pwease. with sugar on top. * Big puppy dog eyes* ^_^  
  
Kitty: Thoughts eyes are so cute! !  
  
So what are Joey and Mia up to? (Not that anyone really needs to ask) And what's happening in the kitchen? A why haven't we heard of the millennium sword?  
  
I hope you like it so far and if you want to be in it then just tell me in your review. Send me an e-mail describing your self(Eye color, hair color and length, height, personality. This is a must!!!!!!!!!!), tell me if you have a millennium item and if you do if you have a Yami(Also needs a description). And what if you want what cast member you want to be pared with( Ryou, Seto, Bakura, Malik, and Ishtar are taken )If a lot of people review then I may not be able to put them all in the next chapter, but if people send gifts for the cast then I will acknowledge the gift and I will do my best to get you in the following chapter. Oh. and sorry to the people who review first but I have reserved a spot for two of my friends and there Yami's. And as I said I will do my best to get you in. ^_^ 


	2. New Victims, I Mean Friends

Chapter 2  
  
New Victims, I Mean Friends  
  
Part 1  
  
Kitty: * In somewhat of a sad voice * Hi everyone. sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, but I have a couple of reasons. -_-  
  
Ryou: * Walks up to Kitty * What wrong Kitty? You sound a little down.  
  
Kitty: Nothing.  
  
Yugi: You should tell us. please!  
  
Kitty: Fine. I only got seven reviews when I reposted chapter one. ;_; I know seven is a lot of reviews, but not for how long I've had this chapter posted. I'm so unloved.  
  
Ryou: That's not true. * Hugs Kitty * I love you. ^_^  
  
Kitty: O.O * Blink blink * You do????  
  
Ryou: Yes!!  
  
Kitty: Yay * Starts dancing around the room * ^.^  
  
Yugi: That worked well, she's happy now. So let's check out the reviews.  
  
Ryou and Yugi: * Look at the reviews * Hmmmmm  
  
Yami and Chibi Bakura: * Walk in and look at them to *  
  
Chibi Bakura: Tefwa ^_^ Yow weviewed, yay.  
  
Yami: Thanks to Starkiss as well, your review is appreciated. And don't worry; I'm sure that Kitty will put someone as nice as you in her story.  
  
Malik: * Appears and reads up to the third review * ^_^ Codie thinks I'm cool!!!! ^. ^ Thank you and thanks for the review.  
  
Kitty: * Is suddenly there * ^_^ Yes, thanks as well to Tenshi Yami, ShadowFire, DigiDudette, and last but not least Diamondelle. You're the only ones who care. 9.9 Now to my two little Yami's and my three little Hikari's, you must get ready for chapter two.  
  
Everyone (Except Yami): Ok ^_^  
  
Yami: * Crosses his arms across his chest * I'm not little!!  
  
Kitty: I can make you little. You'd make a cute chibi. * Gives Yami an evil grin *  
  
Yami: Bring i.  
  
Yugi: * Drags Yami with him *  
  
Kitty: Oh Ryou, can you do the disclaimer, pwease. ^_^  
  
Ryou: Ok  
  
Disclaimer: Kitty doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but she does own her cards, and a model of the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.  
  
Kitty: * Grabs her Dragon and pets him * Good little Akuma!!  
  
Ryou: You named your Ultimate Dragon Demon!  
  
Kitty: Yep!!!! ^_^  
«·´`·.(*·.¸(`·.¸ ¸.·´)¸.·*).·´`·»«·´`·.(*·.¸(`·.¸ ¸.·´)¸.·*).·´`·»«·´`·.(*·.¸(`·.¸ ¸.·´)¸.·*).·´`·»  
* Screams and laughing is heard from the kitchen. *  
  
Seto, and Yami: Oh. no! !  
  
Amethyst: * Looks worried *  
  
Tea and Tristan: * Look at he Yami's and Seto * ?  
  
Tristan: What is it? You look worried.  
  
Seto: * Ignores the question * She wouldn't.  
  
Yami: would she?  
  
Amethyst: * Nods *  
  
Seto and Yami: Crap!!!!  
  
Tea: * Looks at Tristan * I'm confused? * A girl in her teen's steps into the room from a hallway that leads to the front door. She has long teal, lavender/pale blue eyes and she stands about 5'7" tall *  
  
Girl: That's not hard at the best of times Tea!! ^--^  
  
Seto: Who are you? o.o  
  
Girl: * Ignores Seto and walks up to Yami * Your ever hotter in person. ^.^ * Huggles Yami and kisses him on the cheek *  
  
Yami: O.O * Is so stunned he can't move and goes statue like *  
  
Everyone (Except the girl and Yami): OMG!! O.o  
  
Tea: What is with all these weird girls showing up that are in love with.  
  
Girl: * Interrupts Tea * Urusai Tea!!!! (A/N: I believe Urusai means Shut up)  
  
Tea: That wasn't very nice ;_;  
  
Girl: So where's Kitty? She invited me over, but I don't see her.  
  
Seto: She invited you into my home, without asking me why. And you two are planning to do what?  
  
Girl: She's my friend that's why. And it's none of your business. Now where is she?  
  
Amethyst: * Points to where the noise is coming from *  
  
Girl: Oh. I should have known ^_^ * Runs to the kitchen * Kitty I'm here.  
  
Everyone else: * (More or less) Follows. Tristan and Seto carry Yami *  
  
* In the Kitchen *  
  
Seto: * Looks around * Oh good god what have they done * The room is in shambles; the chairs are lying on the floor. The two chibi Yami's are climbing and hanging on the curtains. Mokuba, Ryou and Yugi are dancing in the spot where the table used to be, which is now against the wall. Malik is flipping through the CD's, trying to find another song for Kitty. Kitty is sitting on the newly located table singing. *  
  
Kitty: ( A/N: I've had this song in my head for weeks now, so what the hell here it is. ) Do you ever question your life  
  
Do you ever wonder why  
  
Do you ever see in your dreams  
  
All the castles in the sky Oh tell me why  
  
Do we build castles in the sky  
  
Oh tell me why  
  
All the castles way up high  
  
Please tell me why  
  
Do we build castles in the sky  
  
Oh tell me why  
  
All the castles way up high Do you ever question your life  
  
Do you ever wonder why  
  
Do you ever see in your dreams  
  
All the castles in the sky Oh tell me why  
  
Do we build castles in the sky  
  
Oh tell me why  
  
All the castles way up high  
  
Please tell me why  
  
Do we build castles in the sky  
  
Oh tell me why  
  
All the castles way up high Yami: * Snaps back to reality and smiles * ^_^ Aren't they cute!! And Kitty sings well to.  
  
Seto: O.O * Is about to interrupt the whole scene, but Amethyst stops him *  
  
Tea: * Walks closer to the hyper group and looks around the corner into the room * Oh dear god!!!! * Her eyes widen to there full extent *  
  
Seto, Yami Tristan and the monstrous Girl: * Look at Tea * What? * They walk over to Tea and Look to where she is looking. On the floor are enough candy wrappers for fifteen or more people * O.O  
  
Yami: Oh no. now what do we do?  
  
Seto: There's nothing we can do. I know from experience. * Winces as he remembers a time when he tried to calm down a sugar high Mokuba and lost two of his best computers, and a rare duel monster card * ;_; * Counts him lucky stars that it wasn't one of his Blue-eyes *  
  
Joey: There's nothing we can do about what?  
  
Everyone: * Turns around to look at Joey. He looks exhausted, his hair is a mess and his cloths are wrinkled *  
  
Seto: Where were you?  
  
Tristan: I told you where he was, with Mai * Looks at Joey who is glaring back *  
  
Joey: I told you not to tell them. I'm gona kill ya!! * Joey and Tristan disappear into a dust cloud *  
  
Tea: I wonder where Mai is now? * Looks thoughtful *  
  
Girl: Careful Tea you might break something if you think to hard.  
  
Yami: Knowing Mai she's what you modern girl's call "fleshing up". We may not see her for another hour or two.  
  
Tea: * Glares to the new girl * Well I'm going to go talk to her. * Walks out of the room and to the bathroom *  
  
Girl: Thank god, see ya wouldn't wana be ya!! ( A/N: Yes that's an old and lame line, but it works ) Now back to business. * Skips into the kitchen/dinning room to were Kitty is now dancing * Hey Kitty. ^.^  
  
Kitty: * Looks at the girl for a moment, taking in her brown eyes and hair. Making a mental photo of her new friend and storing it in her memory * Ummm. you must be Starkiss. * Smiles as the other girl nods her head *  
  
The girl now known as Starkiss: Yep, that's my name don't wear it out.  
  
Seto: It's about time we find out her name! * There is silence for a moment, then Seto blurts out * You mean to tell me, you invited this girl into my home and you didn't even know her!!!  
  
Kitty: * All giddy and sugar high after meeting a new friend * Yep, that's right. ^_^  
  
Starkiss: * Rolls her eyes at Seto * Don't get your boxers in a bunch. ^.^  
  
* Giggling is heard from some of the younger and more hyper people in the room *  
  
Seto: * Glares at Starkiss then looks at Kitty as fear flashes in his eyes * Are there. any. others?  
  
Kitty: So far only three. * Looks around for a clock * Tefla should be here soon, Codie wont be here for a bit she's at work, and Shadowfire. I really don't know.  
  
Starkiss: Shadowfire is here. Somewhere.  
  
Seto: What do you mean. somewhere?  
  
Starkiss: She came with me, but when we got here she told me that she know exactly where your main computer was. I bet her she couldn't find it so she went off to find and take a picture of it.  
  
Seto: Oh god. So she's loss in the house, and she's after my precious computer. Y_Y  
  
Yami: Sounds like that.  
  
Seto: I have to find her.  
  
Kitty: * Looks at Amethyst who is standing beside Seto * She's coming with you, to. ummm help.  
  
Amethyst: * Sends a little glare to Kitty, but then smiles * // Brat, your up to no good. but thanx //  
  
Kitty: / Who me, na / * Amethyst rolls her eyes and  
  
Amethyst: * Amethyst rolls her eyes and goes off with Seto *  
  
Chibi Bakura and Ishtar: * Jump down from the curtains and run up behind Seto and Amethyst. Chibi Bakura grabs onto Amethyst's hair and stops running, getting dragged behind her. Chibi Ishtar does the same to Seto's trench coat * Stop!!  
  
Seto and Amethyst: * Both stop, turning there heads slightly to see the chibi Yami's hanging off of them *  
  
Seto: What now? * Looks from chibi Ishtar to chibi Bakura * Would you get off her, have your hair pulled hurts. Having hair like that you should know this.  
  
Amethyst: * Blushes, but hides it from everyone *  
  
Chibi Bakura and Ishtar: Can we come wif you? * Both let go of the much taller youths, get up and then huggle them * Pwease!!!!  
  
Seto: * Glares at the little Yami's * You can look for the girl, but your definitely not coming with me you sugar high chibi nut cases. Malik.  
  
Malik: * Step forward looking very serious *  
  
Seto: I knew it. You may have had a lot of sugar and be really hyper, but when duty calls your as serious as I am. * Points at chibi Bakura and Ishtar * Please go with them, and make sure they don't brake anything.  
  
Everyone (except Amethyst, Kitty, Mokuba, Malik, Chibi Bakura and Ishtar): * Looks very surprised that Kaiba would say "Please"  
  
Malik: * Nods * Yes. * Turns to his and Ryou's Yami's * Ok you two, I don't want any crap. Your going to listen to me, or I'll use the millennium Rod on you.  
  
Chibi Bakura: * Nod as small tears come to him eyes * O- ok * Takes a step back *  
  
Chibi Ishtar: * Tears come to his eyes * You don't have to be so mean.  
  
Malik: Sorry, but that's the only way you listen.  
  
Seto, Amethyst, Malik, and the chibi Yami's: * All leave, going there separate ways. Yami follows Malik *  
  
Mokuba: Starkiss? Would you like to see the main computer? We can play video games.  
  
Starkiss: Sure, but wont your brother be mad. Not that I care, but I don't want you to be in trouble.  
  
Kitty: Amethyst wouldn't let him be mad, especially at Mokuba. She things he's a sweetie. * Ruffles the black mass of hair on Mokuba's head *  
  
Yugi: What new games do you have?  
  
Mokuba: Ummm. I got two, but I can't remember what there called.  
  
Starkiss: Well let's go then.  
  
Kitty: I can't I have to wait for Tefla; she'll be here any minute now. I don't want miss her.  
  
Mokuba: Ok, we'll wait for. * Is interrupted by the door bell *  
  
Kitty: She's here!! * Runs to the front door and throws it open * TEFLA!!!!  
  
Tefla: * Take earplugs out of her ears * Kitty!! Hello ^_^ How are you and Amethyst?  
  
Kitty: I'm good and I'm sure Amethyst is good to.  
  
Tefla: She's with Seto.  
  
Everyone (except Kitty and Tefla): ?  
  
Ryou: Yes, but how did you know?  
  
Tefla: I just know.  
«·´`·.(*·.¸(`·.¸ ¸.·´)¸.·*).·´`·»«·´`·.(*·.¸(`·.¸ ¸.·´)¸.·*).·´`·»«·´`·.(*·.¸(`·.¸ ¸.·´)¸.·*).·´`·»  
Kitty: Hey everyone. Thanks for being so patent. Gomennasai. It wasn't suppose to take so long, but I have a hard time writing and as you can see I suck at it.  
  
Yami: It wouldn't have taken so long if you hadn't waited for more reviews.  
  
Kitty: Ya I know, but I got more the first time I posted. But this time I'm going to have a time limit. So if there's something you want to see in the fic, it'll have to be put in a review or e-mailed to me before the stated time. This time will be put at the very end, just above the review button.  
  
Ryou: I think that's a good idea. Less stress for you.  
  
Kitty: Exactly! I have enough stress; you should see me in foods class. Especially a couple of weeks ago. * Mumbles grumpily * Stupid corn chowder, stupid wheat germ muffins.  
  
Amethyst: // It's doesn't help that your surrounded by morons //  
  
Kitty: True. Ame are you ever going to talk when other people are around?  
  
Amethyst: // Maybe. I don't know //  
  
Yugi: I never got a gift.  
  
Kitty: Sorry Yugi, you got a gift the first time the story was up, but when I took it down I lost the review.  
  
Yugi: That's ok Kitty * Pouts *  
  
Kitty: I got you something, but you can't have it for another chapter maybe two.  
  
Yugi: You got me something.  
  
Kitty: Yep, I got everyone something. Well I got to get to bed, I still have school tomorrow, and it's five in the morning. I haven't gotten ready for tomorrow. Well. bye byez, Ja ne. ^_^  
  
Time Limit: April, 18 / 2003 


End file.
